At the End of Life and Begining of Forever
by redhead15
Summary: The last epic poem for the Fair Elf Maiden series. May do a fourth one if enough people ask me to do one.


Author's Notes: This is the last Epic Poem in my Fair Elf Maiden Trilogy. I only own my OC everything else belongs to their respective owners. Feel free to review and comment.

At the End of Life and Begining of Forever

Often I came here  
With every trip, I remember the heartache.  
Here I confessed my love, and she acknowledged hers.  
She then left for the rest of eternity  
I will see her at the end of my life.

Long I poured over the book she gave me.  
I memorized all of its wisdom and knowledge.  
Great trouble fell upon my heart  
I learned elves and men would be together at the ending of the world.  
In Eru's halls, I will see her at the end of days.

I walked among the Gray Havens  
Great testament it showed to the ability of the elves.  
Such beauty only the eldar could conceive.  
How long has this structure stood?  
How long will it stand now after the end of the time of the elves?

News came from Valinor a year after she left  
I passed into our settlement as the messengers went on their way  
The message spread like a virus through the camp  
My heart pounded when the word came to my ears  
The elves' time here is over now come the end of the Gladers' time here.

I understood why she waited so long here  
It was me the reason why she waited.  
Though grateful for her decision, I felt guilty.  
On my account, she suffered separation from her people.  
She is with them now from the end of time itself.

The time for us to leave came.  
I could not go with them though I wanted to see her.  
I was not yet ready to heave what had once been her world.  
Maybe that is whey she waited instead of it being me.  
I will know when I see her at the end of all things.

I stood on the dock as they boarded a ship  
Those who I call friends looked at me with disbelief.  
Well, they knew of my love for her.  
Great, they understood the strength of it.  
It is high enough to last past the end of love.

Like before, the ship sailed into the horizon.  
I whispered a silent apology to her for my actions.  
Though she may not hear it, it was something I had to say.  
My apology may yet reach her ear.  
She will know my despair when they end of suffering is here.

That night I slept in the surrounding woods.  
In my slumber, I see her arrayed in white as the sun shone  
We were together, and this is what if may have been if she stayed.  
The sunset in my dreams and I saw her in mourning for me.  
If she stayed, she would condemn herself to remain until the end of her life.

The dawn came again as I awoke.  
The skies were clear as I searched through the forest.  
The beauty of the elves was in the forest.  
As I walked, I started to regret not leaving  
I lost the opportunity to go until the ending of all comes.

That night, I gazed out across the never-ending sea.  
I wondered if my love was looking across from her end for me.  
I had surly have broken her heart by now.  
I could never forgive myself for it at this point.  
Her heart cannot heal until the end of heartbreak.

I left the Havens to dwell elsewhere.  
Little I knew of my future, but I wanted to leave  
I kept going until I reached an ancient elven city.  
The city was yet to decay but felt empty  
Imladris will last until the end of bounty and plenty

I remembered the tales she told me of Riverdale  
All seemed to be legend when deserted  
I chose to stay as a reminder of her  
Unlike here, she would never abandon my memory  
Not even past the end of the mind.

As the night waned, I explored the abandoned halls.  
Did my elf maiden walk these corridors at one point?  
It was possible she has stalked these corridors.  
Many times she told me of this place.  
I will see who built this place at the end of beauty

I looked at the book she gave me.  
I envisioned my friends gathered around her as she recounted the tales.  
Differently, she had told these tales.  
I could feel the sorrow embedded in these stories  
Pain that would not fade till the undoing of all grief

Regret swelled in me  
We would be together by now if I had gone.  
Things would be different, but something kept me from leaving  
I reflected on myself  
I could not be the only one feeling like this until the ending of the solstice

I found my answer  
What can a mortal offer in return for the heart of an immortal?  
What have I done to gain her love?  
I realized I let her go because I did not deserve her.  
I could never deserve her past the end of love

In the morning I hunted to feed myself  
I remembered the Maze  
Moving every moment to survive.  
I used the kitchens to prepare the game  
I could never escape it until the end of exile

For five years, my life did not change  
In spirit, I lived  
In mind, I survived  
But in heart, I was dead.  
My heart will conflict with my spirit and mind until the end of emotion

I went on with my life  
In the morning, I hunted food.  
In the afternoon, I read the history of the elves  
At night, I rested  
My life would be this way until the end of strength.

My life changed one day.  
It was six years since she sailed  
My life changed for the better  
It began worse but grew better.  
The cycle has been the pattern since the ending of the first life.

A day came when I went further to the east  
I revisited the forest where she lived.  
I retraced the paths of the fair elf maiden.  
I stayed there under the stars  
The same stars that will burn when the end of light arrives.

I found the settlement where the elves dwelled.  
The residence of her light immortalized in the mourning walls  
I left the halls and strayed into the wildlands  
Here I changed  
i never knew torment since the ending of WICKED

My elf maiden has taught me of the Orc  
It was the orc that captured me.  
Night after night they inflicted unmeasurable pain on me.  
They stopped unexpectedly one night.  
They stopped because it was at the end of my life.

.xXXx.

A messenger came from the gladers  
I rode swiftly to figure what they wanted me to know.  
My parents bid me go rather me wait for what it was to come to me.  
My mind, however, bids me stay.  
I ignored my mind for the first time since the beginning of my life.

I rode through grasslands as elves looked at me.  
Those who wanted to court me were envious.  
Those who were my friends were joyous.  
What could cause such mixed emotions?  
Never has these emotions stirred since the beginning of the Nolder

When I arrived, I rushed to their council room.  
The keepers appeared overflowing with joy,  
Something good must have happened.  
Never have I seen men so happy as this.  
Not since I started beginning to have dealings with them.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked them.  
"We have a guest," the leader answered.  
"Who is the guest?" I asked.  
Snickering erupted from the Keepers.  
Things could not get more confused since the begging of speech.

Out of graciousness, they led me to a room  
I stood by the window waiting  
My mind drifted towards Thomas.  
Why did he not come?  
I did not think love would be this way since the beginning of my adulthood.

Some of the younger members of the group gathered to hear stores of old.  
I recounted the story of Arwen and Aragorn upon request.  
Would my story be Arwen's if she left during the second War for Middle-Earth?  
Would her story be mine if I stayed?  
I could never find out since the beginning of my passage to the Undying Lands.

A fortnight passed since I arrived when Newt came to me.  
"He does not seem to recover," he said.  
"Why do you come to me?" I asked him.  
He looked into a corner to avoid my gaze.  
Little I forget about their ways since I began being around them.

He opened the door to another room that was next to mine.  
The curtains around a bed were drawn to keep the drafts away from someone.  
Like a mist, I glided over to the concealed bed  
Drawing the drapes, I gasped upon seeing the body.  
I never expected it since the beginning of my time among them.

My mortal man lay almost dead on the bed.  
My heart pounded in my chest.  
In this form, we are together.  
If only he knew I stood beside him waiting for him to come to me.  
I have not been this joyous since the beginning of our love for each other.

I stayed by his side for the next week while he recuperates.  
Around midday, I tended to his wounds.  
I had not seen wounds like since I was a young elleth.  
Only an orc could have done this.  
The orcs are why he begins his time with me.

Some of his friends gathered with me as I tended to him.  
I looked upon seeing my mother holding athelas.  
This plant is what I needed to bring him back to me.  
I took the pant from her with glad support.  
I always knew she would support me since I began my life in her arms

At the end of the week, I knew that he was coming back to me.  
A fever erupted on his forehead, and he started groaning from the pain.  
My hand integrated itself into his hand.  
His head tilted itself unknowingly towards me.  
We were starting our rekindled love for each other.

The next day his eyes opened.  
He looked at me with marvel in his eyes.  
"It's me," I cooed at him.  
"My fair elf maiden," he answered me.  
He and I would one day began our time together.

"What is your name?" he asked with sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"Mirima is the name my parents gave me," I answered him.  
"Free," he translated, "it suits you well."  
I bent over to kiss him on his forehead.  
The knowledge of my name is the real beginning of the binding of our love together.

Another fortnight came when he was able to journey around the residence of the gladers.  
"Why did you not come to me?" I asked him as we walked together.  
"Did you not think I would not be heartbroken by our separation?  
Did you consider the pain I would feel knowing you could by with me, but you were not?"  
He looked down not wanting to meet my gaze for the first time since we fell for each other.

"What have I done to gain your affections?" he asked me.  
"What could I, someone who will know death do?  
You are immortal and will never know death unlike me?  
What could I do to prove my love for you?"  
I was as speechless since the first time I began to give into the passion I felt for him.

"Now will you be with me for the rest of our lives?" he asked.  
"I stood waiting for you to arrive at the docks, so I could run into your arms," I answered.  
I spoke this as I wrapped my arms around him to answer him.  
His lips and mine touched again and felt much more real than the first time we kissed.  
Now it is the beginning of our courtship together here on Valinor.

A month passed since we started courting.  
To my surprise, both my parents took our courtship well  
My parents despaired at the thought of me going to the galders' to live with Thomas.  
Our courtship flew like the birds on the wind.  
Now it is the beginning of our marriage together.

My father talked to my love the day before we wedded.  
The gladers were giddy children when Thomas and I stood together.  
My heart would not stop beating like when I first saw him in Valinor.  
I waited for this moment since I learned the galders could abide with the elves  
He and I are nowhere together at the beginning of love and immortality.

I am his fair elf maiden, and he is my mortal man from now and forever.


End file.
